To Fly Like A Bird Sequel to Under my Wings
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: Bankotsu/Oc. Bankotsu, Kiada,and the Band of Seven are revived once again. Kiada's past before the Band of Seven is revealed. Will they choose to fight for the right to decide the fate or will they choose to stay alive and live under someone's thumb?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Falling

Kiada sat on a swing, pumping her legs forward and back. Bankotsu's hands pushed her even higher.

They were in a garden. The swing hung from large momiji tree, surrounded by bamboo, Suakura trees in full bloom, and soft green grass. Heaven was better than Kiada had ever imagined: there was no drama or problems. No arguing or anger and it was impossible to be upset in the afterlife. Bankotsu was still cynical but nothing ever came of it. They were alone in their own little world, doing whatever they felt like every day. For some reason, doing nothing and only seeing one another, didn't get boring. The best part, she had the wings she had always dreamed of. Long, gorgeous feathers that flowed like water off her back. They were the most beautiful shades of silver and white. They were so much better than the brown, plain pair she had before her run in the Council.

Up the path was a Shinden-zukuri filled with soft pillows and silk. There would be plenty of the best sake and kimonos for Kiada in every design and color imaginable. There was a dojo that had every weapon available to Bankotsu. He would practice for hours on end; during this time, he had become very good at archery and swords smaller than his Banryu. Every sword and weapon imaginable, even a sword exactly like Jakotsu's retractable sword, could be found in the dojo, but for some reason, a halberd the size and style of Banryu was missing, much to Bankotu's disappointment. Outside was several small rivers and ponds filled with the brightest koi fish and turtles. Sometimes, cranes would come and dance in the shallows for each other. There was always a soft breeze blowing that smelled of sandalwood and bells could be heard.

Bankotsu plucked a blue Ajisai from a bush and handed it to her as she swung back. She took it from his hand and took a deep sniff. She smiled at him and tucked it in her hair.

Kiada leapt off her swing and hit the soft ground on her knees; it was like hitting cotton balls. She jumped up and started running, looking over her shoulder to see Bankotsu running after her. She laughed at him and ran faster, just out of her reach. He tackled her, circling her knees with her arms. She hit the ground laughing.

Bankotsu tickled her sides as she screamed. She rolled over and let him kiss her. She wrapped her muscular arms around his neck and pulled him in. He kissed her neck and shoulder. Down to her collar bone. He was nearly to her cleavage when Kiada looked up at the sky.

The perfect blue sky turned dark, ugly purple. Everything around them lost color and wilted. The sky seemed to crack down the middle, revealing a black void. Bankotsu looked up and then back down at Kiada.

"Run!" He yelled his eyes widening. Kiada had never seen that look of fear in his eyes, even while they were alive in the most dangerous situations.

Kiada jumped up after Bankotsu and tried to run after him but her knees gave out under her. The ground gave away, like a sink hole. She screamed, feeling fear for the first time since she died.

Bankotsu spun back around and tried to grab her hand as she quickly dropped downwards. His finger tips brushed hers before she fell out of reach.

She screamed as she fell. The cloud she had been on rapidly disappeared and she was swallowed by darkness.

Momiji= maple

Ajisai- hydrangea

Shinden-Zukuri- aristocratic mansions


	2. Chapter 2

2: Memories of stolen wings part one

The girl clutched her hands behind her back and clenched her teeth. She stood in the middle of the huge circular room. Seated on five mats in front of her were the Council Guardians, who talked quietly amongst themselves. The other Bird Demons, everyone from Sparrow Demons to Eagle Demons, sat in wooden bleachers against the walls. They muttered with each other, casting glances at the solitary figure in the middle of the floor, wondering what the Council Guardians would decide. A bird demon, a _Hawk Demon_ no less- the third highest rank in the Council, killing another bird demon and leaving the council by choice for a group of human assassins? That was unheard of! This particular Hawk Demon was intended for the head council guardian's son, who, like his father and the other council guardians, was a Phoenix Demon, who were few and far apart. She was the best fighter in her class and smartest. It was obvious this girl had a bright future ahead of her and she'd thrown it away to gallivant across Japan with a bunch of humans. During her short time with these weakling humans, she'd killed another bird demon. That was a high offense! Stupid girl. Between the two offenses, she could be executed or even, _stripped of her wings_.

Kiada chewed on the inside of her cheek. She hated this room. She hated the fools in the stands. She hated the Council Guardians. She hated Daichi- the Head Council Guardian. She hated her fiancé, Daitaro, Daichi's son . She didn't hate these people because of the position she was in. She'd known very well what she was getting herself into when she'd killed her fellow Hawk Demon, Hiroto. In her opinion, Hiroto was a weakling. He had been in her class and was one of the worst of fighters. He was a gambler, womanizer, and stupid fool. She and her 'dim-witted humans'- as the chatty birds in the stands were calling them- were paid decent money to take him out after another man got pissed when Hiroto hit on his woman. Hiroto was a waste of breath. It was good she'd taken him out.

No, she'd known when they asked her assistance what she was getting into. Their leader, Bankotsu, had seen her practicing, took one look at her form and follow-through and offered her the job. Though, his friends weren't exceptionally happy about the set up, they were impressed by her skills (and probably by her lithe body), and warmed up to the idea. She'd jumped on the chance to kill Hiroto, though none of the council knew the whole truth. All they knew was she'd killed him and announced she was leaving the Council of Wings. They didn't know she'd _offered _to kill him. The man just wanted to rough him up a bit but with Kiada's persuading, he agreed.

Being in The Tsubasa Council- or Council of Wings- wasn't a choice. It was like being Japanese or a Demon. If you were a Bird Demon, you were in the Council. No one had ever left the council by choice. A few, after doing something really stupid- murder, theft, etc.- could be removed from the Council, but they always cried and begged to be forgiven. At which time, they were knocked down a rank (Hawk to Sparrow, Eagle to Hawk, etc.). If they were already in the lowest rank, they were put in the Bird Cages, the Bird Demon equivalent to human jails.

Except her. She despised these stupid birds with their noses in the air; who acted like they were the best god damned thing out there. Being a snob was a Bird Demon trait, she had some of it too, but she defiantly wasn't as bad the people in the stands.

She knew, despite murder and leaving the Council, she wouldn't be executed. Though she should. The Tsubasa Council rule was 'an eye for an eye'; there were several that were missing hands from thieving or eyes for fighting. For killing Hiroto, she should be killed. But Daichi already thought of her as a daughter and with his influence, he would talk to the others out of killing her. She would be forced to leave the Council- which she didn't care about, since she'd already announced her departure. The second option would be to remove her wings. She shuddered. It was better than death but it wasn't something she wanted to dwell on. Flying was great but sometimes, the wings got in the way. Fitting them through kimonos was a pain and having to find a comfortable way to sleep without pinching of pulling feathers was difficult. Her wings weren't pretty like some demons'. They were brown and grey and dull. She was jealous of the girls with pretty wings, the shiny colorful ones. When she mated with Daitaro, she would become a Phoenix Demon like him- the highest ranking Bird Demon- and get beautiful flowing wings, but beautiful wings wasn't worth an eternity with someone like Daitaro. He was all talk and no walk. He was full of himself and flirted with every girl he saw, even though he was supposed to mate Kiada within the next month. Sure, he infatuated with her body. But that was just it: her _body_ was all he saw. He didn't see her as an individual with a mind of her own or a personality. Just something he could drag to his bed and relieve sexual tension with after a long day. She'd sooner die then mate him.

The muttering died down as the second in command, Ryoto, stood. Kiada lifted her head and met his eyes. She braced her feet and set her jaw. She would not let them get to her.

"Case number 83," Ryoto read from a rice paper scroll. "The Council finds the defendant guilty of murder."

A murmur ran through the crowd and escalated to a roar. "Quiet!" Ryoto called. The mass continued to yell. "Quiet!" He tried again.

Daichi, old and graying, stood up and held up a shaky hand. The group quickly hushed. Ryoto opened his mouth to continue but Daichi silenced him.

"Kiada," he said with a thin voice that managed to carry through the huge room.

Kiada, who had stayed quiet through this whole thing without even a flicker of emotion, spoke now. "Master Daichi."

"The Guardians of the Council of Wings has decided after careful consideration your fate," He said. "We realize that Hiroto was not the most responsible or skilled Bird Demon, but murder is murder." His voice rose from barely a whisper to a solid mezzo forte. "You shall removed from the council…on pain of death."

The mob began to yell again. They were not expecting this. They'd all hoped for a blood bath. Kiada, on the other hand, was fairly happy with the ending. Being removed from the Council, that's what she'd wanted all along. Pain of death? Big deal. She wouldn't want to come back anyway.

Two eagle demons stepped forward and took each of her arms. She didn't fight them as the lead her through a door behind the five guardians.

She was relieved about only being removed from the council. She twitched her wings a little. Better ugly wings than no wings. She could still fly and feel that freedom every Bird Demon loved, the freedom that demons that couldn't fly envied.

To her surprise, instead of turning north to a hallway that she knew lead to an exit, the guards lead her south to the cages. They began the slow decent down to the cages, the stone art work turned drab and chilly. It was dimly lit. Kiada had been down here only once before and she had hoped never to do so again. Bird Demons were cruel by nature. The cages weren't just a prison but torture chambers as well. The screams of the unlike would make even the toughest demon's blood run cold.

They crossed the threshold of the Cages. Kiada felt a chill.

_Something wasn't right. _


	3. Chapter 3

3: memories of stolen wings part 2

**Remember: This is rated M for a reason kiddies. Ain't no butterflies or rainbows in this chapter. rape and violence. watch out**

She could hear the moans of the starving and injured in the Cages down other passages. The heavy door slammed shut behind them. Now it was only Kiada, four guards, and Diachi.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We overlooked the murder of Hiroto," Diachi said. "No one liked the womanizer much anyhow. But, you're actions have embarrassed both myself and my son. And _that_ cannot go unpunished."

"What are you talking about?" She said nervously. She began backing up as Diachi advanced. She bumped into the guard behind her, who wrapped arms around her, holding her in place.

"I refuse to be made a fool of," Diachi said angrily. "You are choosing a _human_ over my son."

"I don't love Bankotsu!" She yelled, struggling.

"It doesn't matter your romantic or _sexual_ intentions with him," he spat 'sexual' at her. "It only matters that you chose to leave the council, kill, and knowingly end the engagement to my son."

"You don't even care about Hiroto's death or me wanting to leave," she realized out loud. "You only care that someone like me doesn't even think your son is good enough!"

"It's true," he said without any remorse. "And now, you shall be punished."

The guard forced her to the ground and despite her struggles, she knew it would be effortless. The guard was an Eagle Demon and could easily over power her. She twisted against him, scared about was what to come.

The wooden door opened with a loud creek. Daitaro entered and slid in, quickly closing the door behind him. He stepped up next to his father and glared at Kiada who was held firmly to the floor.

"Daitaro," Diachi said smirking dangerously at the young lady. "Rip her wings off."

"No!" Kiada screamed. "Diachi you lying bastard!"

She struggled harder against the guards restraints. Daitaro kneeled down and swung a leg over her, straddling her lower back. Her hands were pinned between her sides and his knees. She kicked her legs furiously but Daitaro didn't react at all.

"Please, Diachi," she sobbed. "Don't do this!"

He only smiled at her.

Daitaro untied her obi and pulled the kimono down to her waist, revealing flawless skin. She shuddered at Daitaro ran a finger tip down her spine. Diachi eyes danced as his son seized the base of her wings were the joint met her shoulder blades. She felt it pull as she struggled and his grasp tightened, the skin ripped a little, allowing a blood trail to snake down her side.

"Please," she begged again. "Please Diachi. Daitaro."

Daitaro paused, waiting for his father's go ahead. Diachi nodded once.

Daitaro adjusted his grip and tore. Kiada screamed as the feathers and sinew ripped from her skin. She heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh. Her back and shoulders dripped with blood pooling around her. His shredding stopped where the joint met her back, which was too strong for him to tear with his hands but he tried anyway. He braced himself and pulled backwards. Kiada screamed louder as the final joint holding her wings to her back was pulled. Her back unnaturally as Diataro rocked back to tug. He twisted and pulled at the same time hoping to get it off. She screamed and sobbed, gagging with fear.

Daitaro growled realizing that pulling wouldn't get her wings off. He pulled out a short knife from him belt and began sawing at the muscle. She twisted this way and that trying to end the pain.

"Please, stop," she cried.

Diachi stood with arms crossed, smiling smugly. Serves the girl right for being so sure of her self and self righteous. He was proud to see his son punishing that girl. He would be a good leader for the Council one day.

Kiada sobbed as the feathers fell around her soaked in blood. She felt it soak into her hair and drip down her chin to mix with the tears.

"I'll leave to finish," Diachi said to Diataro. Leave not a single feather remaining. Skin her, if you have to."

"Yes, father," Diataro said in his deep baritone.

The door slammed shut. Kiada and Diataro were left alone. "Half way there, my dear," he muttered in her ear. She cried silently, passed the point of being able to understand. "Embarrass me will you?" He yelled.

This time, instead of a clean rip, he started at the bone that framed her wing. He grasped it in both hands and snapped the hollow bone. Her back arched against the sharp pain. His hands moved down and snapped it again. He did this three more times. When he finished, her remaining wing was bent in a sad mess. He took the knife he had used to saw through her already destroyed wing and cut clean through where he had broken.

Kiada turned her head and saw the sad pieces of her wings fall the floor. Feathers torn and sopping in dull red lay around her. She sobbed incoherently. Even her brown plain wings were better than none.

Diataro got off her, his pants covered in her blood. There was a look of satisfaction on his face. She turned at sat up, her back burning. She clutched the blood kimono around her. The blood from her dripping hair dribbled down her breasts and stomach.

"Bastard," she sobbed.

Diataro struck her across the face sending her sprawling again. He kicked her in the ribs, swearing at her as he did.

He ripped her kimono off the rest of the way, throwing it into the puddles of blood. She drew her knees up trying to make herself as small as possible. Diataro threw off his hakama, showing an erect member, and kneeled next to her. Seeing her crying and bloody, the red liquid dripping down her full breasts and toned stomach had turned him on more than he'd realized.

Kiada realized what he was doing. "No! Please, Diataro, please!" She said using the last of her energy to scoot back and escape.

His fist struck her face, busting open her lip. His hand pushed her shoulder to the ground. She drew her knees up and together to deter him but he used his free hand to force her legs apart. She was no match against the strong Phoenix Demon.

He thrust himself inside her. She beat her fist against him as he drove into her. She cried, begging him to stop.

The other prisoners in the Cages were silent. Even the half starved, who did nothing all day but cry for food, bit their lips and covered ears against the girls screams.

Diataro, with a final loud moan and hard thrust, came inside her. He pulled out, letting his cum drip down her leg, mixing with blood both from her back and between her legs.

Kiada didn't move. She couldn't. She could only cry silently.

Diataro put his blood stained hakamas back on. He threw her ragged kimono into her lap. "Leave here," he said. The look of pure satisfaction and superiority on his face.

He slammed the door shut behind him. Slowly, the moans of the other prisoners resumed. Kiada slowly and carefully put her kimono back on, careful of her wounds, knowing no matter how hard she tried, it would hurt.

She stood up, barely able to walk and hobbled out the door. She would find the Band of Seven, because they were the only ones who would take her now.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Don't tell

Kiada walked- well, limped, sometimes falling- down the small mountain where the Tsubasa Council was. She wasn't surprised to not see anyone: it was nearly dark and Bird Demon's didn't go out at night because of other demons that roamed these mountains that could be dangerous. Bird Demons were just talk. 'We're great! Oh yeah! A demon is terrorizing someone? Um….no.'

Every step she took sent waves of pain between her legs. Blood splatters led back up the mountain and dropped every time she stepped. She was a flashing big light to anything looking for an easy meal.

After nearly an hour, she found the Band of Seven at the rendezvous point. It should have only taken her fifteen minutes but every step was an effort.

Bankotsu sat on the ground polishing his halberd, Banryu. He glanced up at her quickly, "What the hell happened to you?" Everyone else was off in their tents sleeping or doing their own thing.

She opened her mouth to speak but she found she couldn't. Kiada dropped like a rock. Bankotsu got up and jogged over. He hadn't known the girl that long and, to be honest, wasn't too concerned. She_ was _a good fighter, so she was worth something. The girl nearly beat him in their mock battle. When he asked her if she'd be willing to hang around awhile, he really hadn't meant _awhile_. Truthfully, he'd just hoped she'd stick around long enough for him to fuck her. Hey with a body like that? Hearing her moan under him… But after seeing her take out that demon- what was his name?- Hiroto, he'd half a mind to make her a permanent member.

Upon seeing her, Bankotsu realized her wounds were worse than he'd realized. Her already dark kimono wasn't wet with water like he thought, but actually blood.

"Suikotsu!" He yelled. If anyone could fix her, Suikotsu could.

The man stepped out of his tent. "Yes, oo-aniki?" he asked using the term of respect for his leader.

"The girl got hurt, fix her up," he said picking her up and dumping her in Suikotsu's open arms.

Suikotsu began to twitch at the site of so much blood. "Knock it off," Bankotsu said hitting him upside the head. Suikotsu's twitching stopped.

Bankotsu sat back down to finish Banryu and Suikotsu took her to his tent. He put her on her stomach and pulled her kimono off. He covered her lower half with a blanket for modesty.

Suikotsu was a murderer. He liked killing and blood. But seeing the open wounds on her back made him grimace. They were red and inflamed, several inches deep and oozing. She'd gotten dirt in them by falling so many times. He took sake, the only alcohol he had around, and wet a towel with it. He dabbed at one of the wounds and she tensed. He waited for her to relax again; though unconscious, the burning alcohol probably hurt like hell.

Cleaned up, Suikotsu could see the two wounds were identical. He furrowed his brow. A few days ago, she'd had wings, hadn't she? He winced. Whoever had done this to her, had ripped her wings off. What a shame. He wrapped bandages around her chest to cover her wounds. Suikotsu rolled her over and lifted the blanket that covered her lower half. Her stomach and legs were really bloody too. Her back shouldn't have bleed that much. He rubbed the caked blood off her thighs. That's when he saw the bruises.

"Don't you dare," she muttered. She looked at him through dazed and sleepy eyes. "Don't you- you dare tell anyone. I'll kill you."

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"No. No one can know," she said. "Don't tell them what happened. _Anyone_! Promise me!"

"I promise," he muttered.

Kiada had worn herself out and dropped back, her eyes rolling back. Suikotsu covered her up with a blanket to let her sleep comfortably.

Bankotsu came in. "How's it going?"

"She'll be alright," he said. "A couple of nasty gouges on her back but nothing some sleep and down time won't fix."

"I thought I heard her talking," Bankotsu said.

"Yeah, she was," Suikotsu said. "Rambling. Wore herself out."

Bankotsu cocked his head, thoughtfully. "Didn't she have wings?"

Part of being a good mercenary was being able to lie. Suikotsu could lie like the best of them, not to mention convincing. He could persuade a bum that he was the richest man. Next to Renkotsu, he was the best liar in the Band of Seven. Part of that came with having two personalities, you learn to beat around the bush.

Suikotsu's mind reeled. "That's what she was rambling about. She said when she got attacked she didn't want them to get ruined."

"So, what did she do?" Bankotsu asked.

Suikotsu pushed his palms together and made a whooshing noise. "Sucked them back into her body, I guess."

"Hn," Bankotsu grunted. "Demons can do anything, can't they?"

"Seems like it," Suikotsu said.

"Well," Bankotsu said stretching. "I'm off to bed. Take good care of her, Suikotsu."

"I will, oo-aniki," the doctor said.

Suikotsu waited until Bankotsu left to look at the sleeping woman. Her eyes flickered open again.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

2: Reincarnated

"Kiada!...Yo! Kiada! Wake up!" Bankotsu yelled. He snapped fingers in front of her face.

"Wah?" she moaned, trying to sit up. Nausea washed over her and Bankotsu's face swam.

"Careful," Bankotsu said. Too late. Kiada doubled over and threw up into the grass. She gagged a few times and then coughed. She wiped her mouth on her arm.

"Shitty, huh?" he asked. She dully nodded.

"What happened?" She asked thickly. "I remember falling…"

"That's what it feels like to be reincarnated," he said. "Fear. Falling. Blowing chunks. Fucking sucks."

"What?" she asked ignoring Bankotsu's language. Her head swam. God, that nightmare. _It was only a nightmare_. She thought. _Only a dream._

"We were reincarnated," he said again but a little more slowly.

"By who? Naraku?" she said, eyes narrowing. Naraku was a half demon who had reincarnated her lover and friends before. He had wanted the Sacred Jewel that could grant you any wish that a girl from the future named Kagoma had accidental broke into thousands of pieces. Naraku had collected shards of it and used seven of them to reincarnate the Band of Seven, in exception to the eighth and 'secret' member, Kiada, who hadn't died the first time with the rest of them. She had rejoined them after discovering their shrine had been destroyed, their bodies gone and hearing of the Band of Seven's return. They found out Naraku only planned keeping the Band alive until they had gotten rid of Naraku's enemies. Naraku eventually killed Bankotsu and, in her anger, Kiada had attacked the powerful half demon and died in the process. As horrible as it sounds, death wasn't as bad as Kiada had imagined and she would have forever been with Bankotsu, if not for their reincarnation this time.

"I don't know," he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No one came to me this time. Maybe that mutt actually killed him. Or Naraku killed him…good riddens either way."

"What about the others?" she asked wiping her mouth a second time. The taste still was in her mouth. She had no idea how she had anything in her stomach to throw up since she hadn't eaten in Buddha knew how long.

"If we're here, they're here," he said setting his jaw. He looked at the empty space next to him. "I don't know about Banryu, though."

Kiada frowned. Banryu was Bankotsu's giant halberd that had been destroyed during his battle with InuYasha. Bankotsu had finally accomplished killing one thousand demons and one thousand humans. With the two thousand kills, Bankotsu was able to use Banryu's true power; but, because of the demonic energy the sword possessed, InuYasha was able to use his Back-Lash Wave. InuYasha's Tetsusaiga was able to destroy Bankotsu's Banryu and injure its master enough that Bankotsu was no match for Naraku.

"My swords are gone, too," she muttered sadly. Everyone of the Band had its own distinct weapon. Kyokotsu had his sheer size but was the weakest; Mukotsu was the poison master and the most perverted, more than once trying to get Kiada alone. Ginkotsu was the machine power of the Band being since half his body was metal. Renkotsu, the fire power, was responsible for keeping Ginkotsu up and running. He was also Kiada's least favorite (and probably Bankotsu's now, too). Renkotsu had killed Jakotsu for his share of the Sacred Jewel shard. He also wanted Kiada for himself. Suikotsu had a split personality. 'Doctor Suikotsu' was the nicest person you could ever meet but at the sight of blood, he turned into a killer. Suikotsu had blade like claws on his gloves, which Kiada had adopted and created her own by putting knives attached to strings which she could shoot out of her arm guards and pull back. Jakotsu, second in command, had a snake like retractable sword called Jakotsuto. He was homosexual and had loved InuYasha, the half dog demon, before his second death. Bankotsu was their leader, the youngest, and Kiada's love. Unlike the rest of the Band, Bankotsu carried a full sized halberd, but sadly, it was gone. Kiada carried several blades all twelve inches or smaller- the two longest attached to a belt on her waist. She had hidden ones, six inches long, on her legs. She had the hidden arm guards and retractable blades on her feet she could use for a nice slicing kick. Last, she had a short three inch blade hidden on the back of her head in her hair line that could be used in a tight spot. Anyone who tried to grab her by the back of the neck would get a knife to the hand.

"Are you better now?" Bankotsu asked. He got to his feet and offered her a hand. She hesitated, making sure she wouldn't lose whatever was still in her stomach before taking it. He hauled her to her feet with a groan and she brushed her butt of. "I think you gained weight!"

"I've been dead!" she yelled. "How the hell could I gain weight?"

"I think it's what you call _dead_ weight," he laughed. She rolled her eyes and Bankotsu hooted. He thought he was funny and sometimes he was, but Kiada wouldn't admit it.

"Ugh!" Bankotsu groaned pointing up. "No wonder we were sick!"

Kiada followed Bankotsu's finger and found herself in the shadow of a mountain. Mount Hakurei. She shuddered. Being a Hawk demon, or just a demon in general, the purified mountain was dangerous to even powerful demons.

"This is where we died," she said turning to him. "Do you think the others are where they were killed too?"

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully. "We could always start heading that way."

"Sounds good!" She thought back to the last places she had seen her companions. Realization struck her. "Banko-chan…"

"What?"

"Renkotsu resting place is closest," she said quietly. "What do we do?"

"Ignore him," he said refusing to look at her. "We'll cross that bridge when needed. I want to find Jakotsu first and foremost."

The nightmare, in truth was a repressed memory. She'd tried her hardest not to think about it. Suikotsu told her she acted like a lot of rape victims: embarrassed and ashamed. She should be ashamed. It _was _her fault. Suikotsu told her not to blame herself, but he didn't know the whole truth. No one ever would.


	6. Chapter 6

3: Less than 24 hours

"Banko-chan!" Kiada whined. "I'm tired. We've been walking for hours!"

"You're a demoness!" he yelled over his shoulder. "How can you be tired when I'm not?"

"I don't know!" she cried throwing up her hands. "It's getting late! Can't we stop for the night?"

"No!" he shouted angrily. "I want to find Jakotsu!" Bankotsu stopped, realizing how he lashed out. "Sorry," he said not sounding very sorry at all.

"Ban," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss your friends, they're my friends too, and you're confused why we're alive again. Trust me, you're not the only one. But wearing ourselves out won't help any."

"I know, Kiada," He said sadly. "I want to know why we're here. If it's something like Naraku again, I don't know what I'd do. Being alive is great. It's a different feel, you know? I can't touch you the same way compared to in the afterlife." He ran a hand down her arm and her face reddened. He was defiantly right about that. "I can't kill or be angry, Kiada, _that's who I am_!" He sighed deeply shaking his head. "But, I've lived my life! Even if I don't have Banryu now, I unlocked its true power. What more do I have to live for?"

She took his hand. "I understand Ban. You and I would have been together for eternity. Doing whatever we wanted until the end of time. This can't even be a second chance…well, for me but not for you."

He smiled even though she knew he didn't want too. She rubbed his shoulders. "Come on, Banko-chan, _relax._ At least until we know what's going on."

"You always knew how to calm me down, Kiada," he smiled. Bankotsu cupped her cheek and gently kissed her lips. She pulled him in closer and played with the end of his braid. His hands went from her waist to her hips and around to her butt. She grinned inwardly and tugged on her lip with her teeth. He bit hers back and grinded against her a little.

Bankotsu pushed her to the ground and pulled her kimono up. Kiada had a sudden flash of Daitaro but pushed it to the back of her mind. Bankotsu messaged her thigh with on hand while working on her right breast with the other. He ran a single finger between her legs before sliding it in. He forced it in and out before adding a second. Kiada breathed in deeply and moaned.

Kiada pulled away. "Wait. Do you smell something?"

"You're sense of smell is stronger than mine, no I don't smell anything!" He said pulling her back and licking her neck.

"Seriously, Bankotsu," she said lightly pushing him away. "It's like…sulfur…"

He sniffed deeply. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I do. It smells like…"

"Mukotsu," Kiada finished for him. "That potion he would make to make sure no wild animals showed up in the middle of the night."

"Yeah," he said. Bankotsu walked over to a bush and, after a second of looking, plucked a short man with a veil on the bottom half of his face. He had red facial tattoos in circles around his squinty eyes. A white hat topped his head and gave him the appearance of cat ears or horns.

"Mukotsu," Bankotsu spat. The poison master grinned.

"Oo-aniki," Mukotsu drawled. He looked at Kiada. "And Kiada! As beautiful as ever!"

"Mukotsu," she said crossing her arms. "Good to see my theory proves right: everyone is alive."

"Alive for less than 24 hours and already getting on, oo-aniki?" Mukostu teased poking Bankotsu.

"Yeah, you little fucking cock blocker! Now I'll never get time alone with her." Bankotsu swore. He dropped Mukotsu in the dirt. He "Less than 24 hours and you're already hitting on my woman?"

"Girls, you're both pretty!" Kiada yelled, hoping to distract them from arguing. "Less than 24 hours and you're already fighting…I hate babysitting." She rubbed her temples with a thumb and index finger.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I guess we're staying here tonight, then. You've already set up a camp, Makotsu, judging by the smell." He waved a hand in front of his face for effect.

"Of course, big brother! This way!" Makotsu said leading them back through the brush.

Makotsu had a camp fire and a pile of soft grass laid out for his bed. A bag of fish was hanging from a tree.

Kiada looked around. "And here I thought you were incapable, Mukotsu!" she said, very impressed.

"I could live alone if I had too," he pouted. "I watched you enough times putting up camp to figure it out."

"Yeah, you watched her set up _camp_," Bankotsu said sarcastically. With that comment, they were off arguing again.

Kiada smiled, watching Bankotsu hit Mukotsu over the head. _I love my friends. _


	7. Chapter 7

4: Enter Kyokotsu

_"No! No, Diataro!"_

Kiada woke up first the next morning. She'd had that nightmare again. Damnit.

Dawn was just breaking and the fire smoldered dully. Mukotsu snored heavily. He muttered in his sleep and kicked around. She unwound Bankotsu's arm from her waist and rolled away. His hand waved a little wondering where she went but then he settled back down and relaxed. She grabbed an empty bowl for water that they could use for breakfast.

She made her way through the forest and down to the river where Mukotsu had gotten the fish the night before. She stripped and waded in, biting her lip against the cold. She quickly dove under to make the chilly water easier to withstand. She scrubbed her hair to get the dirt out and rinsed her hair again.

Kiada sighed and leaned against a boulder on the bank. _Why?_ She thought. _Why are we here again? _ _Naraku _has_ to be dead by now. Who else had the power to revive us? Especially without jewel shards. _

She floated on her back and sunk under water. Kiada blew bubbles and then came back up. She heard the bushes rustling and sunk under up to her nose. If it was Bankotsu, no big deal. If it was Mukotsu, she'd kill him.

Judging by the sounds, it was way bigger than Bankotsu, meaning, there was no way it was Mukotsu either. She had a visitor.

She grabbed a stone and hefted it in her hand. She threw it into the brush. Her throw was reward with a large "OW!"

"Come out and show yourself instead of peeping, you perve!" She yelled.

"Kiada?" a deep voice rumbled. Out of the trees stepped a man four sizes bigger than a normal man.

"Kyokotsu?" she asked.

"Kiada?" the deep voice rumbled. "Is that you?"

The huge man stepped out of the trees. Kyokotsu was a wearing his normal armor, black and blue. His waving green hair pulled back with a hair band.

"Oh, um, could you turn around," Kiada asked. "So I can't get dressed?"

Kyokotsu turned around a covered his eyes. She sighed at his stupidity but quickly hauled herself out and pulled her kimono on.

"Alright," she said ringing her hair out.

Kyokotsu turned back around. "Are you alone?" he asked.

"No, Bankotsu and Mukotsu are back in camp sleeping," she said shaking her dripping hair. "What about you?"

He nodded. "I've been looking for oo-aniki for two days now."

"It's about time they woke up anyway," she said smiling. She dipped the bowl into the river to fill it up. "Let's go."

Together, they walked to short distance to the clearing. She opened her mouth to comment how far Kyokotsu had walked to get find them already when they hadn't even seen Renkotsu yet, who had died near the very river they were at just a mile upstream but then she remembered Kyokotsu could cover three times the distance a normal man could with his long legs. She shuddered thinking of the bald fire master.

They stopped in the clearing seeing Bankotsu and Mukotsu still snoring.

"Bankotsu," she said nudging him with her foot. "Wake up."

Bankotsu muttered in his sleep but didn't wake up. She nudged him again. "Ban…get up."

He slept.

She sighed and then tipped the bowl of water over his head. Bankotsu sputtered awake.

"What the hell, Kiada?" he yelled. A shocked Mukotsu sat bolt up.

"We have company, my dear," she said faking a generous house wife smile. She gestured to Kyokotsu.

"Kyokotsu!" Bankotsu said grinning. "Good to see you."

"Oo-aniki," the giant said. "Mukotsu."

"He's alone," Kiada informed them.

Bankotsu's face fell a little. She knew he'd hope Jakotsu was with him. Better Kyokotsu was alone than with Renkotsu, though.

Kyokotsu went with Mukotsu to start breakfast. Bankotsu caught Kiada's hand. "You tossed and turned all night, bird," he used her pet name. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You haven't had it in years," he said. His mouth turned down. "Why now?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No."

"You never do," he said smiling a little. He used his hand to make her look at him. "You're always so strong."

She smiled back at him. _If only you knew._


	8. Chapter 8

Jakotsu Returns

Bankotsu shifted Kiada around on his back where she was seated. It had been nearly three days since they'd reunited with Kyokotsu. Every night since being reincarnated, Kiada had the nightmare. She refused, like before, to tell Bankotsu about it, though he asked.

"I think you've gained weight," he said groaning as he shifted her. "_Dead weight_!'' He laughed at his own joke.

"Okay, Bankotsu," Kiada said rolling her eyes. "That joke was kind of funny the first time. When you said it an hour ago, I gave you a pity laugh. Now, it's just stupid. Face it, Ban, you will never be a comedian."

"But I could be a male model," he said. He let go of her legs to flex his arms. With a squeal, she dropped to the dirt. She stood up and brushed the dust off her butt.

"Don't quit your day job," she muttered.

"Technically, no one's hired us, so being a mercenary isn't my day job," he pointed out. "Fucking you is though."

"That's a night job, Banko-chan," she purred.

"I'll work overtime," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, gross," a voice said.

They turned. "Jakotsu!"

The man stood there with a disgusted look on his face. He wore his typical purple kimono, lipstick, and facial tattoos. His hair was done, since the pin for his hair was missing. Naraku's saimyosho had given it to Bankotsu after Renkotsu killed Jakotsu.

"I was going to make a dramatic entrance but your talk about fucking women ruined my concentration," he pouted.

"Want to try again?" Kiada offered.

"No, that's okay," Jakotsu sighed.

Bankotsu slapped his pal on the back. "I thought we'd never find you, Jakotsu."

"Well, I would have run into you earlier, but I got distracted by all the men in the village." He swooned a little.

"Did you get any, Jah?" Kiada asked winking. Bankotsu gagged a little.

"I got pretty close. One guy even took me to his house," Jakotsu said grinning. His smiled faded. "But for some reason, they always change their mind when they find out I have a penis."

"No really?" Bankotsu asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Jakotsu said crest fallen. "Fuck straight guys…"

"That I do," Kiada laughed.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." Jakotsu danced around to attempt to get the image from his head.

"Jakotsu, are you alone?" Kiada asked getting serious.

He stopped his dancing. "Yeah," he said looking a little confused.

"What she means is," Bankotsu clarified. "Renkotsu isn't with you?"

Jakotsu's face darkened. "No. Like I'd travel with that backstabber."

"Kyokotsu and Mukotsu are here," Bankotsu said. "I don't really know where the disappeared to though." Bankotsu looked around a little.

"So Suikotsu and Genkotsu are still missing," Jakotsu said. "But no one really cares about Renkotsu. And Genkotsu is probably with Renkotsu…"

"You win some, you lose some," Kiada shrugged.

Mukotsu and Kyokotsu came trudging out of the brush. "Jakotsu!" They both said smiling.

Jakotsu nodded to both.

"Where have you two been?" Kiada asked.

Mukotsu held up canisters of poison. "I had to see if they work!"

"By doing what?" She asked crossing her arms.

Mukotsu shifted his eyes around, looking guilty. "N-nothing…"

"Mukotsu..." Bankotsu threaten.

"Nothing!" Mukotsu yelled.

"W-Where am I?" A female voice asked. A girl stepped from the trees rubbing her head.

"Mukotsu!" Kiada yelled. "Seriously?"

Jakotsu and Bankotsu laughed until they cried.

"Take her home!" Kiada yelled pointing back over her shoulder. "God, you perverts." She spun on her heels, crossing her arms and muttered to herself: "Men…can't trust them alone for five minutes."

"You like it when we're alone five minutes," Bankotsu said grabbing her waist and licked her ear.

Jakotsu threw up his hands. "Done! I'm done!"

"You'll live Jah," Kiada said.

"Not without a good man I won't," Jakotsu said drooping a little.

"How and why do you turn everything into a gay reference?" Bankotsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I like fucking men!" Jakotsu yelled loudly. The girl, who was coming out of her daze, got a horrified look on her face.

"So do I!" Kiada yelled equally loud.

The girl took off running, stumbling a little.

"Glad we got rid of her," Kiada said. "Though…I seriously need a friend that isn't filled with testosterone…"

"But she was so much fun…" Mukotsu said sadly.

"Shut up, Mukotsu," Jakotsu yelled covering his ears. "Gross! Vaginas gross!"

"Could we go for ten minutes without yelling penis or vagina?" Kiada asked. "Ten minutes is all I'm asking."

"No…" they all said simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plot in motion

Bankotsu poked at the fire with a stick, making it burn brighter. Kiada skinned a few rabbits for their dinner. The five of them sat around waiting for supper.

They had agreed (unanimously) that they wouldn't go out of their way to find Renkotsu but if they stumbled on him, he would be welcomed back. They also assumed if they found Ginkotsu, Renkotsu would be there. Or visa versa. Jakotsu felt particularly strongly about this, since Renkotsu had killed him. They had yet to find Suikotsu but had heard rumors of a new doctor in the village a few miles away.

"Almost done with those rabbits, Kiada?" Bankotsu asked flinging another branch on the fire. "I'm ready for them."

Bankotsu roasted the first rabbit over the fire and turned it slowly. "Smells good, Banko-chan."

Jakotsu, who had been quietly leaning against a tree cleaning his nails, snickered at Kiada's nickname for Bankotsu.

"Don't start, Jakotsu," Bankotsu threatened waving the spit with the rabbit on it. "I'll let Kyokotsu eat your share!"

Jakotsu growled angrily but Kyokotsu laughed and agreed.

"Do you see that?" Mukotsu asked pointing at the horizon.

The five of them looked up. Along the horizon line, flying steadily closer was a ball of blue. It glowed a faint grey blue and as it got closer, what Kiada had thought was a ball flames was actually a person. A woman, to be precise.

Seeing them, the woman landed in the clearing. She wore a mid thigh length blue kimono that cut very low over her cleavage with a pattern of feathers on it. She had her shiny black hair cut blunt and short above her shoulders. Above her dark eyes was a shimmery streak of blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted black. She carried a pike with a curved blade on the end that sparked with blue lightening. There were symbols on the bottom of the blade. Sprouting from her shoulder blades was a long pair of black and blue wings.

"One, two, three, four, five," she counted pointing at each in turn. "Damn, you can't possibly be the Band of Seven."

Bankotsu stood up. "Actually, we are."

"But there's only five of you," she said. Her voice was high and almost mocking. Kiada thought she sounded exactly like her old friend Yura of the Hair, though, Yura wasn't nearly so annoying.

"We're missing three from our group," Jakotsu chipped in.

"All that work and my collection isn't even together?" She swore crossing her arms. She was actually pouting!

"You mean _you_ revived us?" Kiada asked, but the woman wouldn't even look at her.

"Wait," Bankotsu said. "What do you mean _collection_?"

She laughed. "I'm an avid collector of-"

"Dead people?" Jakotsu asked sarcastically.

"Shut up you little homosexual!" she yelled. Her voice cracked as she reached three octaves higher than Kiada realized she could hear.

"Just because you're a homophobe…" Bankotsu muttered.

"You must be Bankotsu," the woman said ignoring his insult. "Leader of the Band of Seven."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours," Bankotsu said. To the normal person, it would seem he was flirting, but Kiada could see the temple pounding in his cheek. He hated when someone other than him had an unfair advantage.

"Aoko," she smiled holding out a hand for Bankotsu to kiss. He only stared at it. Kiada heard Jakotsu mutter something about bad cuticles. She brought her hand away acting like she wasn't insulted in the least.

"Blue Child," Bankotsu translated.

"Fits me well, don't you think?" she asked preening her feathers. "My blue wings? Calming blue. The ocean, the sky."

"I've always been a green kind of person," Kiada piped up. Bankotsu gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm more of a purple," he said shrugging.

"What's this, Bankotsu?" Aoko asked. "You picked up a little whore?"

"Excuse me?" Kiada yelled.

Aoko laughed and rubbed up against Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, if you needed entertainment, you should have told me."

"Hilarious!" Kiada yelled. "I've heard better jokes in Hell and, trust me, when you're dead, nothing's funny!"

"That wasn't a joke," she said stone faced. She draped an arm around Bankotsu's shoulder. "I was _dead_ serious." She laughed at her own joke.

"Hands off," Kiada said shoving her. "Bankotsu is _mine._"

"Yours?" She said raising a neatly plucked eyebrow. "And who might you be."

"Kiada!" she yelled crossing her arm. "Member of the Band of Seven. You would know that if you had done any research on us before reviving us!"

"Bankotsu, Jukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyokotsu," she said putting up a long finger for each. "That's seven. You make eight."

"Kiada's our secret member," Bankotsu said putting an arm around her. "It's amazing how distracted some men get when there's a woman around."

"Oh, I know," she said winking and taking his hand.

"What part of 'hands off' did you not understand?" Kiada asked, pushing Aoko.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, you filthy little hawk!" the woman yelled at her.

"Oh!" Kiada yelled. "Who'd you have to sleep with to earn those wings?"

"You little slut!" Aoko yelled.

"That's so rich," Kiada yelled. "I was born a hawk demon but I can guarantee you weren't an eagle to start with."

A ball of blue energy formed around Aoko's pike and shot at Kiada. She was thrown backwards and landed in a pile in the dirt. Her heart pounded hard. It was like someone was squeezing it.

"Listen to me, underling," Aoko spat. "Consider yourself lucky I need the Band of Seven or I'd kill you right now. I'm an Eagle Demon and you're a Hawk Demon. You couldn't fight me if you wanted to. I'm more powerful than you and the council would hear about it."

She flew into the air. "You are now my personal mercenaries. Whenever I call, I expect you there to do whatever I ask of you. That's the deal for you being revived. Ta ta!"

With a flash of blue light, she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Kiada and Bankotsu played a game of rock paper blade to decide who would go with Mukotsu to get supplies from the town just beyond the tree line. Of course 'getting supplies' involved killing and plundering. The village was small enough, only two of them needed to go. Everyone else didn't need to waste energy on a town of fifteen people.

Mukotsu was the only one who technically had a weapon. He had his poison but everyone else only had their fists. Kiada and Bankotsu packed the hardest punch and could break a few necks and new where nerves were that could knock people out long enough to deliver a swift kick to the head. Despite, Kyokotsu's size, he had bad aim…

Two out of three, Bankotsu won. Kiada groaned. Her idea of fun wasn't going on a one on one with Mukotsu.

Bankotsu gave her a smile and apologized, but he wasn't really sorry, she knew he found it funny.

"You're lucky I love you," she growled. He smirked and licked his teeth sexually at her. She grinned. Bankotsu's could always make it better.

"Well, are we going?" Mukotsu drawled.

"Yeah, yeah," she said peeling bark of a twig. Mukotsu tapped a foot attached to a stubby leg impatiently. She didn't really want to go, not at least, with Mukotsu. "I'm preparing myself," She lied.

"Kiada, I'm starving, just go," Bankotsu said laying back rubbing his stomach for good measure. _Baby._

"Fine."

Mukotsu and Kiada casually made our way into town. Mukotsu winked at a couple girls who were bent over folding laundry. They wrinkled their noses at the image of a short sixty year old man flirting with them. Kiada found it rather disgusting but these girls didn't even have to deal with it every day.

Mukotsu sat down against a fountain a nonchalantly pulled his gas mask up. She leaned on a fence pole across the street and waited for her turn to come.

"Breathe through your mouth, Kiada," the poison master called. He opened the lid on his back and noxious purple fog filled the area. Almost immediately, people started coughing. It didn't take long for someone to come out with a sickle and start chopping and Mukotsu. This is where Kiada came in.

She gave the guy a good right-hook and grabbed up the sickle he'd dropped. She sung it around and sliced him across the chest, blood splattering. He fell to the ground, flopping like a fish before falling still.

She licked a dropped of blood off the sickle. "Type A, my favorite."

"Bitch," someone one yelled. She didn't take the time to look, just swung. A head thumped to the ground, followed by the body. She lobbed the head at another man, who screamed, dropping it and started terrified at his bloody hands.

A pain went through her wrist, hitting a nerve and causing her to drop the sickle. She gasped clutching her wrist. She felt the blade slide against the back of her knee. She dropped like rock. The man held a broad sword, which was surprising, considering how small this place was. The man grinned at her.

"Ain't so strong are you?" He said. He brandished the sword. "Thought you could just come in and take over? Just 'cuz we're a little town doesn't mean we don't know how to defend ourselves."

She saw several others, including and women, holding bows notched with arrows or spears. They had surrounded Mukotsu, who looked a little paled, but that might just be because he was surrounded by women. "Mistake number one," she grinned at him. "Oops."

He grinned back at her. "Mistake number one," he repeated. She tensed as he swung but it never came.

Instead she heard a solid thud and the sound of a breaking bone. "Don't _touch_ my woman," a voice said.

"Great timing as usual, Banko-chan," she said taking the hand he offered. "Talk about déjà vo!"

He smiled. Mukotsu was back on his feet, throwing paper balls of poison that when hitting a person, exploded and burned the skin with acid. Kyokotsu and Jakotsu were knocking feet out and punching in teeth. Bankotsu had an amazing way of rallying his commrads.

Suddenly, his back arched and he cried out. He slumped against her. "Bankotsu!" Sticking out of his back were three arrows. "Bankotsu!"

A fourth hit his shoulder and his mouth opened and a gurgle brought with a trail of blood. He made a grunting sound that somewhat resembled her name.

"Jakotsu, Mukotsu!" She screamed. "Kyokotsu! Fall back! Ban's hurt! Fall back!" She waved her hand back towards the tree line.

"Ban! Hang on!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kiada and the broken Band of Seven escaped the town by running into the thick brush. She held back sobs that we thick in the back of her throat. She refused to look at the bloody Bankotsu in her arms as she ran through the woods, startling birds out of trees. She ran, not knowing where she was going. Bankotsu was a rock for her. _What if he dies? _For the first time she glanced down at him. He was unconscious, taking a gasping breath every few seconds. She moved her arms to avoid nudging the four arrows still protruding from his back. She was afraid to pull them out- what if he bleed to death?

"Kiada, slow down!" Jakotsu said. "Is Bankotsu okay?" Worry lines etched the man's face.

"I-I don't know," she said honestly. She laid him on his side on the ground, carefully of the arrows.

Kyokotsu appeared, holding a tuckered out Mukotsu in his arms. Mukotsu had a blackened eye. Kyokotsu appeared to be alright. Jakotsu had a busted lip and a swollen ankle.

"Jah, how far before we could get help?" she asked.

Jakotsu only looked at her and slowly shook his head.

Her heart stopped and she felt like lightening had hit her. _Don't cry. Don't cry. He'll be alright. Don't cry._

"What do we do then?" she asked angrily. "We can let him die!"

"I can help you."

The four looked behind them to see a young woman. A young _human_ woman. She was plain faced, her dark hair shabby along with her kimono.

"How?" Kiada asked shying away.

"There's a doctor who owns a half way house," she said pointing past them. "He can help."

"Alright," she said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Jakotsu asked. She knew he was concerned about whether he could really help them.

"Either we ignore her and Bankotsu dies or we go with and take chances," she said. "I'm going with the one chance we have."

The woman seemed satisfied that they'd come to a conclusion. "This way then."

Kiada picked Bankotsu up again who moaned at the shift. She accidentally hit an arrow and he let out a small yell. "Sooner the better," she said looking at them. "Let's go." She took off running after the girl and after a second, she heard the others footfalls behind them.

"What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Tomiko," she said. "I train under the doctor." She smiled back at the girl. "Someday I want to be just like him."

They quickly made their way through the woods, Kiada tried not to jostle him around too much. Finally, they came into a clearing where a small shack was built. There was a well for fresh water with a basin to take into the house. A table was set up next to it.

She follow Tomiko into the house. The front room had a small table and chairs along with a fireplace and open cupboards showing bowls and cups. A hall way led down into three more rooms.

"Doctor! I'm back! There's someone here who needs your help!" Tomiko called down the hall. She quickly filled a large bowl with water and grabbed another and filled it with the strong rice wine. Seeing Kiada watching, Tomiko explained: "The sake will sanitize the wounds."

"I know," she said. She gave a small smile. "We've gotten hurt a lot over the years."

From the back room a man walked out. He was wiping his hands with a rag. He wore blue hakamas and a brown vest. His dark hair was ponytailed with a few loose ends hanging out. He had a nice face and smiled at them. Kiada recognized him right away.

"Suikotsu! Thank Buddha!" she cried. _If anyone can help, Suikotsu can_.

"Kiada," Doctor Suikotsu said. "What happened?"

"Bankotsu's hurt," she said shrugging the injured man in her arms. "Arrows"

Suikotsu looked at the blood caked Bankotsu. His eyes closed and he began to quake. His hair sprang from its ties and stuck straight up. His hands twitched and his kind face turned hard.

"D-doctor?" Tomiko asked, her voice stuttered. "What's wrong?"

Suikotsu grabbed a scalpel from the counter and whipped it at her. It sunk into her chest and with a burble, she fell against the table, taking the water down with her.

"God damned doctor," Suikotsu growled. "Thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever!"

"Suikotsu, we don't have time for this!" Kiada yelled. "Help him!"

Suikotsu muttered something about impatience and took Bankotsu from her arms. He took him to the back room. Kiada followed behind like a loyal dog. Suikotsu laid the mercenary down on his stomach and began cutting his clothes off. _Bankotsu's gonna be pissed_. Kiada thought. _ Those are the only clothes he had._ Suikotsu practically read her mind. He nodded behind her. "I always have extras."

She stood up and walked over to the dresser where ten sets of clothes were folded. She recognized Suikotsu's plain doctor scrubs and his own armor and outfit. Next to them was a spare set of everyone else's breastplate and clothes. She picked up Bankotsu's and found it completely identical to what Suikotsu had just cut off, except clean.

Suikotsu looked at the girl. "Kiada, will you tell me what happened?"

She put down the clothes and sat next to the older man, crossing her legs under her. "We tried to take a village that could fight back." She smiled a little. "As you can see, it didn't really work."

"I meant the whole story," he said. "Start at the beginning."

"Well, when I woke up, Bankotsu was already there. We figured everyone's been waking up where they died. We found Mukotsu and Kyokotsu right away. Then Jakotsu. Then…" She trailed off.

"Then what? Do you know who revived us?" he asked. He began cutting the arrow shafts down. Bankotsu growled in his sleep and the arrow heads moved in his back. Kiada wanted to gag.

"This woman showed up, an Eagle Demon. Her name's Aoko. She said she revived us, though we haven't figured out how yet. She has a thing for Bankotsu," she said getting a face of disgust.

Suikotsu chuckled. "I'm sure you had plenty to say to that."

"She called me a whore."

At that, Suikotsu burst out laughing. He wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry but that's sort of funny."

"Not really," she said. She sighed. "I've been having that nightmare again."

"You haven't had that nightmare for years, Kiada," he said looking at her with concern. "Why now?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe seeing another bird demon reminded you," he said. He carefully cut the arrow heads from Bankotsu's back. He rubbed them with sake and water. He'd finally settled down and didn't moan as he poured the alcohol on it.

"I had the nightmare right before I woke up after being revived," she said. "It can't be Aoko."

Suikotsu thought quietly as he bound up Bankotsu. "I don't know what to tell you, Kiada. Have you told Bankotsu?"

"He knows I've been having the nightmare, I toss and turn when I have it," she told the man. "But he doesn't know what it's about."

"He'll be mad that you didn't tell him the truth," Suikotsu told her.

"That's only _if_ he finds out and he won't," she said. "I told you before: no one can know. Even you don't know the whole truth."

"You had your wings torn out and you were raped, Kiada," Suikotsu said. "What more is there to know?"

She shook her head. "It's worse than that…"

"Tell me then!" The hawk demon stayed quiet. "Fine, don't tell me," Suikotsu said finishing the last of Bankotsu's wounds. "But eventually you have tell Bankotsu."

She watched Bankotsu with her knees pulled up to her chin. Suikotsu sighed. "I know you're worried about Aoko and Bankotsu, but right now there's nothing you can do about either," he handed her a spare kimono he had for her. "Go change and get some rest. Bankotsu should be alright after a few days. The arrows weren't has deep as I thought."

She took the kimono he offered and stared at the sky blue material. "I promise he'll be okay," Suikotsu said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about the others, I'll tell them. You go sleep."

Kiada went to the next room that she assumed had been Tomiko's. She stripped off her ruined green kimono and threw it in a pile. She suddenly realized how tired she was and lay down on the mat. Maybe Suikotsu was right. _Things will be better in the morning._


	12. Chapter 12

"_No! Please!"_

Kiada woke up the next morning to the smell of food. Suikotsu stood with a tray of broth with rice, some beans, and chunks of meat. He allowed her to cover her naked body with the blanket before handing it to her. She took the chopsticks and took scoops of meat and rice out.

"Good," she said through a huge mouthful.

"Glad you like it," he said. "How'd you sleep?"

"No different than usual. What time is it?" she asked as she shoveled more into her mouth.

"Nearly eleven," he told her.

"How's Bankotsu?" she asked. She waved a hand in front of her mouth. Burnt tongue. He handed her a cup of water and waited for her to down it. She sighed happily. "Thanks."

"He's better," Suikotsu said. "None of the wounds are infected. The fever broke early this morning. He's not awake yet though."

"How long?" she asked.

"You know Bankotsu," the doctor said grinning. "He takes his sweet time waking up even when he's not hurt."

She smiled. "True." She drained the broth in the book with a slurp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She let out a loud burp. "My complements."

"How lady like," he said giving her a smirk. He was used to this. "There's a water basin and you can wash your face."

"Thanks, Suikotsu."

He left her alone to get dressed and wash up. She folded the blanket at the bottom of the bed, still naked. She washed her face up splashing her chest and arms. She rung out the ends of her hair that had gotten wet. She looked up, hearing a snickering. She walked over to the window and leaned over the sill.

"Mukotsu!" she yelled. "Get out of here!"

"I love that you walk around naked, Kiada," he snickered. "It's refreshing."

"I said get out!" she yelled dropping the water basin on his head. He yelled as the basin dropped on his head. He rubbed he soaked and pained head.

"Seriously, guys," a voice said. "It's too early for this."

She turned to see Bankotsu in the door way. He wore only his hakamas, his chest bound up. His hair had fallen out of its braid but he didn't look too bad considering.

"Bankotsu!" she yelled. She ran to him and was just about to hug him when she stopped. She didn't really want to hurt him by squeezing him.

He gave her half a smile and opened his arms. She fell into them, careful about his back. "I was so worried." She said quietly. "I thought you were a goner."

"I've been hurt worse than this," he said in her ear.

"But…this time it was my fault," she said painfully. "Banko-chan, I couldn't live with myself knowing this was my fault."

"Kiada, love, it's not your fault," he said holding her at arm's length.

She smiled. "I was really worried, Ban," she said again.

"Maybe you should get dressed," he said grinning. "but, no complaints." He looked her up and down.

She kissed his lips gently. "Maybe when you're better. I'd rather not break you more."

"If I remember correctly, I'm usually the one breaking you," he teased. He winced a little.

"You should go back to sleep, Bankotsu," she said. She pulled the knee length blue kimono Suikotsu had for her around her shoulders and tied the obi. She took his arm to lead him back to his room.

"If it's all the same to you," he said pulling away a little. "I'd…rather stay here." He smiled.

Kiada loved how cute he could be sometimes, as rare as it was. "Sure, Banko-chan," she said laying him down on her mat. She went to kiss his cheek but her pulled her down and kissed her mouth, running her tongue against her front teeth. She pulled away after a minute. "I said later, Ban. Promise."

He rolled his eyes. "You owe me."

"Night, Ban."


	13. Chapter 13

Kiada went out to the front room to find the others sitting around talking. Mukotsu sat, still wet and rubbing his head. Jakotsu sat chatting with Suikotsu, while Kyokotsu stuck his head in a window, since he was too big to fit in the house. They looked up when she entered.

The woman glanced at the poison master, "Bankotsu's gonna kill you when he gets up," she informed him.

He made a face. "Maybe you shouldn't walk around naked."

"Five minutes, Mukotsu, _five minutes_! I can't walk around without clothes for five minutes without you spying?" She said harshly. "Buddha should smite you and your lecherous ways!"

"It's like I have an alert in my head that goes off when you're naked," he said shrugging. "I have to respond."

"That's disgusting," she said sitting down and throwing a leg over the other. "Next time I catch you spying on me, I'll cut your penis off, Mukotsu. Then, you won't have a reason to spy."

All four men shivered at the thought. "That's harsh," Jakotsu said.

Kiada ignored him. "Bankotsu woke up," she told Suikotsu. "He seemed to feel alright, but I sent him back to bed, I didn't want him wearing himself out."

"Good call," he said. "I'm surprised but, then again, he always was a fast healer."

She smoothed her silk kimono under her hands. Jakotsu caught sight of it for the first time. "Where did you get that? Jealous!"

"Suikotsu had it for me," she said.

"Suikotsu!" the gay cried. "What about me?"

Before the doctor could respond, there was a loud crash from the yard. They ran out the door to see Aoko brushing leaves and twigs from her hair and wings. She'd tried to get through the thick canopy only to find it too tight for her wings to fit but the Eagle Demon had come anyway.

"Who are you?" Suikotsu asked.

"It's Aoko, the woman I told you about," Kiada said. She turned to the woman, "Why are you here?"

"I told you," she said obnoxiously. She acted like Kiada was daft. "You're now my personal mercenaries. I'm here because I need you."

"We can't," she said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" She asked. Her hands stopped combing through her short hair. The pike in her hand sparked dangerously.

Kiada didn't back down. "Bankotsu got hurt and we're not doing anything without him. You'll have to wait until he's better and that could take days or weeks."

Aoko's lips pursed but then she smiled dangerously. "Of course. We wouldn't want Bankotsu hurt more, would we?"

"Plus, if you want us working for you, we need our weapons," she said stone faced. "That's one reason Bankotsu got hurt."

"Good mercenaries shouldn't need weapons," Aoko sneered.

"'A good mercenary is only as good as his weapon'," Kiada quoted something Diachi always said.

Aoko laughed. "Is that really what you think? But, it doesn't matter! Fine. I'll see what I can do. Ta!" She leapt up and zoomed through the tree tops.

"What a bitch," Jakotsu muttered.

"No wonder you didn't like her," Suikotsu agreed. "Is she really gonna get us weapons?"

"I hope so," Kiada muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiada watched Suikotsu carefully as he unwound the bandages around Bankotsu's waist. He was healing nicely, the arrow heads created zig-zag scars. _We just about match_, Kiada thought with a hint of bitterness. Bankotsu had taken it like a champ, though she wasn't surprised, he always did that.

He sat cross legged with his arms crossed across his chest, hunched over so Suikotsu could see exactly what he was working with.

"You're healing nice, oo-aniki," the doctor said. It was weird seeing Suikotsu doctoring with wild hair and tattoos. Especially with his growling voice. "You're almost all better."

"Thanks to you," He said grinning over his shoulder. He winked at Kiada. "But, I always have been a fast healer."

"Bankotsu, I swear, sometimes you could be half demon," she said referring to his fast healing, speed, and strength.

"Only in bed," he said. She laughed at him while Suikotsu only shook his head. The doctor was use to the never ending sexual banter.

Suikotsu got up and left, sliding the door behind him. Kiada sat down next to Bankotsu. He laid down, stretching himself, showing off tight muscles that made Kiada stare. Bankotsu pulled her down on top of him, kissing her neck, cheek, and jaw line. She pulled away.

"I said when you're better," she said grinning.

"Suikotsu said I am better," he said pulling her back and biting her ear lobe.

"Almost better." This time she didn't pull away. He rolled over her, forcing her to lay down instead of just leaning over him. His hand slipped under her short blue kimono, dragging it up her hips as he made his way up. She put hands on his chest to stop him. "What if someone hears?"

"I don't care," he said kissing her lips in between every word. "I've been waiting since day one for this."

"We had sex when we were dead," she said. She knew it sounded odd but Bankotsu understood.

"It's not the same," he groaned grinding against her. "I don't care if they hear, they heard before." His index finger found her clit and she moaned, rolling her hips. "Let me give you what you obviously want," he said huskily in her ear.

Kiada only pulled him into another kiss, licking his teeth. He pulled her lip circling her clit. She moaned; she ran a finger along the hem of his hakamas. He pulled them off in on fluid motion without taking his hand away from between her legs.

Bankotsu slide two long fingers into her, rubbing finger tips against her walls. She moaned his na,e under her breath.

"Come on, Kiada. I know you can do better than that. Where the horny girl I knew before?" he asked.

"You gotta earn her, Ban," she said, tightening her grip on him. He groaned. "Torture!"

She picked up the pace around his cock and he matched her speed. He pressed down on the sensitive spot just above her clit, rubbing hard. She moaned, half screaming, as her first orgasm hit. She felt his cock tense under her hand.

She didn't take the time to come down from the rush, only rolled over him. "You won't get off that easy," she said in response to his growl of disappointment when she pulled her hand away. She slid onto him, rolling her head back at the feeling of _actually_ having him inside her for once in twenty years.

She gripped his shoulders, pulling herself up slowly. Bankotsu let out a long thick groan. "Fast, Kiada."

"Beg," she said with a fox's grin. Bankotsu glared at her.

"No," he said.

She slide all the off until just his head was still in. She thrust down hard and Bankotsu swore loudly. "Beg me," she said again.

Bankotsu grabbed her wrists, rolling over her top of her. "No, _you_ beg me!" He slammed into her hard.

"Ban!" she cried.

"Beg," he smirked.

"Please, Bankotsu!" she begged. "Fuck me."

She supposed Bankotsu was as desperate for it as she was because usually she had to beg more than that to get anything but Bankotsu thrust into. He rode her, squeezing her breasts and chewing on her lip. He grabbed her leg and swung it around his waist. She took her cue and wrapped the other one around him too, tightening them against his back.

He hit the spot and Kiada hit the roof. She screamed her orgasm to the rest of the band in the front room. At the feel of her tightening around him, he came too. He yelled along with her, stilling pumping for the final thrill.

He groaned, leaning his head against the curve of her shoulder.

"So much better when you're alive!"


	15. Chapter 15

Kiada walked down the hall after leaving Bankotsu's room, who had passed out cold after their little party. She was tightening her obi still when she sat down in the kitchen. The four gave her side long glances. Mukotsu smirked obviously enjoying all the moaning he heard from her. Jakotsu's face couldn't be interpreted as anything other than disgusted. Suikotsu seemed impassive.

"You're gross," Jakotsu finally said.

"Seriously, Jakotsu?" she asked crossing both her arms and legs. "I like penises, you like penises. How am I gross?"

Jakotsu didn't have a response, only stuck his nose up and ignored her.

"I'll be back," she said heading for the door intending to walk off the soreness between her legs. _I deserve it and it was well worth it._ Suikotsu muttered an okay through his cup of tea.

She stepped outside combing through her messed up hair with her long fingers. She stopped dead seeing the person in front of her.

"Does Bankotsu pay extra for you to allow an audience while he fucks you, or do offer that with everything else?" Aoko asked smirking. She was leaning against a tree long tan legs crossed. "Blue really doesn't look good on you," she said nodding to her kimono.

"Do you always show up unwelcome?" Kiada snapped. "Or is that just the bitch in you?"

Aoko ignored her. "I brought the weapons you asked for. You honestly have no idea how long it took me to track them down. Even recreate in some instances."

With a clatter, swords fell from the sky, landing in a pile by her feet. She stepped forward, pulling two swords out of the pile.

"These are mine," she said amazed. She touched the engraved symbols of her name where the blade met hilt. Her eyes found the huge halberd at the bottom of the pile, sparkling like it had never been destroyed.

"You recreated Banryu?" she asked in awe. Though she hated this woman beyond words, she couldn't help but give her props for remaking a sword that had been _completely_ destroyed.

She nodded, vainly, once. "And now, I expect a show on how well you can use them. I'd hate to find out you were a waste of my time when it really matters."

"What do you mean?" Kiada asked suspiciously.

The woman smile like a cat at her. "You'll see."

With that she was gone.

Kiada ran back to the house. Jakotsu met her at the door.

"I heard a bitch talking," he said leaning against the frame. "Or was that my imagination?"

"She was here," she said breathlessly.

"For some reason you don't sound angry," Jakotsu said. "Why?"

"She remade our weapons," she said.

Jakotsu's eyes opened wide, eye brows up. He was impressed though he tried his hardest not to show it.

She slipped through the door and ran back to where Bankotsu's room was. She shook him awake. "Bankotsu! Bankotsu!"

"Wha?" he muttered waking up. He smirked at her. "Back for more?"

"You wish," she shot. "But listen: Aoko brought our weapons!"

"Oh, really?" he said clearly skeptical.

"Banko-chan," she said. "She remade Banryu."

Bankotsu instantly leapt off the mat, running down the hall, nearly stumbling in his hurry. He rushed outside and stopped dead in the yard.

He nervously picked up Banryu. He held it gingerly. Kiada could see his tense shoulders instantly relax, happy to have his halberd back in hand. He spun, putting Banryu back in its place across his shoulder, and gave her a cocky smirk. Kiada swelled happily for her love but there was only really one thing she could say without choking up.

"Bankotsu, go put on some clothes."


End file.
